legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Legacy of Kain Wiki:Artemus
Characters article |image=Artemis.png |caption=Artemis in Blood Omen 2. |introduced= Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances= Blood Omen 2}} Artemis, Noblewoman: "The ward gate will not be opened until that man is dead. I promise you. His name is Artemis. You will know him by his blue cloak" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. "Artemis must die for the Ward Gate to be opened. Good enough." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 44. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 sometimes spelled Artemus, was a nobleman "A Ward Gate blocks your passage, but as you approach it a woman beckons you. She will deactivate the ward gate, but only if you first kill a nobleman for her " Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 44. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Noblewoman: "A noble of some importance is visiting the Keep at this moment. He must be killed" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. who appeared in Blood Omen 2. He had some sort of unknown business in the Sarafan Keep. He was valuable enough to be escorted by Sarafan Knights. "The woman told you to look for a nobleman wearing blue, you spot someone matching that description in the fog-filled level of the room with the pool,talking with a Sarafan Knight. Looks like he has a bodyguard" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 44. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Profile In House of my Enemy (chapter), Kain was met by a woman in the Sarafan Keep who claimed to work for the Cabal, Noblewoman: "Don’t waste my time. I know what you are. I work for the Cabal. Now listen carefully." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. she refused to open a Ward Gate until Kain had dealt with the nobleman Artemis, who had apparently caused enormous harm to the Cabal. Noblewoman: "He must be killed, I tell you. He is a traitor. He has done immeasurable harm to the Cabal. I swear it." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Kain found and killed Artemis and his Sarafan protectors before returning to the woman who opened the ward gate and walked off . Notes *Artemis' blue and gold cloak and his protection are suggestive of his wealth , backing up the woman claim he is "of some importance", however her comments that Kain should "rip out his cruel heart" and "stop his lying tongue" may suggest a more personal motivation for having Artemis killed. Noblewoman: "When he is dead, when his lying tongue has been stopped, I will open the gate, and not before. Will you do it? "//'Kain:' "Apparently I have no choice"//'Noblewoman:' "Go, kill him, Kain. Rip out his cruel heart. Return when the deed is done" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. *The room where Kain kills Artemis and his guard contains a mural of The Sarafan Lord's victory over Kain . It is possible to hear Artemis comment on the work if Kain does not kill him straight away. Artemis: "Hm, an average imitation…actually rather pathetic to the discerning eye… I assume the artist was jailed?" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. See also * Artemis at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). References it:Artemis